


大海啊都是水2

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	大海啊都是水2

　　血液一滴滴的渗入海水中，一群鲨鱼晃晃悠悠的游过海盗船边时却突然停住，一只鲨鱼嗅了嗅海水中的气味，表现凝重又馋。

　　“好香的味道……不对，等一下，这是小王子的味道啊！”

　　冷锋百无聊赖坐在浴池里，那些珍珠被他自己弄出来后事情就开始变得无聊，他的尾巴在水里修复的速度快了一倍多，只要再给他多一点点时间他尾鳍上的伤口就会好然后就能化出双腿，他大佬似的坐在浴池里还不停的用人鱼语呼救。

　　“有鱼听得见吗—听得见麻烦去找占戈国国王龙小云好吗——”

　　人鱼的语言在人类耳中是歌声，但是小人鱼压低了声音保证那个蠢货船长听不见他的呼救声，尾巴轻轻的拍打着水面，他按着舷窗看着外面一只只游过的鲨鱼突然手痒痒，鲨鱼们游过舷窗晃了几圈，然后全部游走了，冷锋按着窗户看见一只飞鱼突然蹦了起来飞过海面又投入了水中。

　　一群鲨鱼游到人鱼族的地盘，但是他们要找的人根本不需要找，因为占戈国国王龙小云就在外面焦心的等着自己的小未婚夫回来，那一群鲨鱼游到龙小云的面前紧急刹鱼，龙小云紧皱着眉头，听完这群鱼说的之后便循着那血和鲨鱼们的带领到了那艘船下，冷锋看着舷窗外的龙小云摆了摆尾巴突然又有些害怕龙小云看见他这般模样，但是龙小云却是压根不在乎这些，他只害怕万一冷锋出事就不好了，他迅速的摸着上了船，直奔船长室，人鱼的催眠能力及其强大，船上所有人像是没看见似的就任由龙小云救走了小美人鱼，冷锋尾巴上的伤口很快的就好了，青年缩在龙小云怀里，脸上通红似乎羞于这件事情，但是龙小云已经发现了冷锋身上的伤，他暴怒的想要掀起海浪淹了这艘船却被冷锋拦住。

　　“我想自己来。”

　　少年的奶音依然软软的里面却又含着点阴险的怒意，冷锋窝在龙小云的怀里，乖顺乖巧，他抬起手搂住龙小云，龙小云便也低头亲吻他的小人鱼，他们亲吻一会儿便一同潜回海底。老爹一回船长室便发现自己船长室的舷窗被砸破了，他震惊的看着自己的窗户，那个东方面孔的美人鱼男孩明显的已经逃跑了，甚至只留了一池子的人鱼泪珠，可是即使人鱼泪珠再珍贵又怎么比得上一条人鱼本身珍贵呢，他愤怒的看着那池子突然恶狠狠的笑了起来，他决定让那人鱼男孩知道知道，他也并不是那么好惹的。

　　但是第二天那人鱼男孩便坐在一头虎鲸的身上悠悠然的出现在了他们的海盗船边，他们的四周出现了鲨鱼，男孩的声音仿佛塞壬的歌谣蛊惑着他们主动跳下船，有些人跳了，有些人恐惧一开始便塞上了耳朵，但是冷锋却不在意，他笑吟吟的手上还拿着一柄三叉戟，那三叉戟掷出又狠又准插中老爹腹部，另一个黑发的成年人鱼的模样的人也出现化出双腿，他暴怒着上前用匕首刀刃一下下的划破老爹身上每一寸皮肤。

　　“凭什么我还没吃到我们家阿冷你就碰了！！！”

　　占戈国国王龙小云同志内心狂躁狂吼着上面那句话动作也狂躁一时之间竟然没有人敢上前造次，冷锋漆黑的、在阳光下流转色彩不断的大尾巴也变成一双人类的腿，那双腿细长依然缠绕着那些灿金色的细链，他走到老爹前接过了龙小云递来的刀，冷漠的看着对方的眼神，然后轻轻的，剜出了老爹的一双眼睛。

　　染着血的眼球掉在地上，冷锋凑在龙小云的身边撒娇一般的说了什么，而对方自然应允，而老爹早已痛昏过去，冷锋不紧不慢扯着老爹给他灌下一管墨黑色的液体便见老爹苏醒哀嚎起来，然后冷锋便毫不留情，将老爹丢下船送给了船下面的鲨鱼朋友们。冷锋摩挲着龙小云的手，修长双腿上缠挂着金色细链看上去精致极了，龙小云突然的抱起他的男孩往虎鲸背上走去，原本船上的人以为自己不用死了却又被一阵掀天巨浪拍进了海里，毫无征兆的便就这么送了命。

　　冷锋慢悠悠的坐到龙小云的海马小车上懒洋洋的靠在龙小云的身上，他大大的打了个哈欠，看着海面离他们越来越远，波光粼粼的水色映在冷锋的黑色鱼尾上甚至反倒映出些许别的色彩，龙小云手不安分捏着尾鳍，他已经打算今天就把这个小王子往家带了，既然成年了就跟他回家了，冷锋的大尾巴突然拍了一下。

　　“我今天跟你回去，不要跟石青松说。”

　　冷锋挑了挑下巴，龙小云就凑过去伸手捏下巴，俩人互相盯了好一会儿，冷锋突然凑近假装要啃龙小云，龙小云也没吓到反而凑近了一些，倒是冷锋吓了一跳，鱼尾缩起尾鳍拍了几下一副吓得不轻的样子。

　　“要不要收拾什么东西？”

　　“不用。”

　　冷锋缩着尾巴靠在龙小云身上，身形庞大的虎鲸跟在海马小车后面，车慢吞吞的，石青松就在门口等着，然后眼看着龙小云的海马小车绕远了绕远了绕远了……

　　都压根没想着过来，光想着跑了。

　　石青松捏紧拳头觉得虽然是自己主动把冷锋送出去的但是为什么还是心酸。

　　“真的没关系吗？”

　　“没有，他主动找你带我走就肯定没想过我回去。”

　　冷锋甩着尾巴趴在虎鲸身上虎鲸姑娘不仅不生气还有点开心的样子，她摇了摇，冷锋就也跟着摇一摇，就像俩幼稚鬼一样，龙小云坐在海马小车上看着那个幼稚鬼叹了口气。

　　“回家啦，不闹了。”

　　“哦……”

　　

　　


End file.
